


Fine

by Emmagalller



Series: My one True Love [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, P.O.V, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagalller/pseuds/Emmagalller
Summary: A year has gone by since they last said goodbye.Max has already moved on but Charles isn't as fine as he pretents to be.OrA look into Charles life a year after his and Max break up.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: My one True Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fine

Many people didn't know this about him, but he keeps a diary with him wherever he goes, some people say that he uses it to write strageties and others say that he has it so people won't bother him when his alone, But the reality behind his diary it's actualy completely diffrent than those reasons.

Charles used to be a very open kid, when it came to his emotions whenever he was happy he showed it and whenever he was sad he did the same, but after Jules death that part of him changed, but it was after his fathers death that he started to bury all of his feelings. 

His therapist adviced him to use a diary, so that he could open up, even if it was just to himself, he has to admit that in the beginnig he thougth it was a stupid idea, but now years later he can't live without his diary.

So here he was looking down on a filled page of his diary that showed how he really felt about.... Max. And somethings about the two of them began to get clear after he read those words again a year later.

“You and i are so similar Max but at the same time so diferent, did you ever felt the same way?,  
or did i get confused about what we were or maybe what we weren’t?  
maybe i Just got my Hopes up too early…. I Tend to do that”

Monday, 08 October 2018

He remembers writing that one, he remembers how he felt, they had just broken up or maybe not, after all Max and Him they didn't want the same things out of each other. And now after a Day, a month and even a year have gone by, he still feels the same way, but one thing did change. 

Max was living a diffrent life as if they never happend and Charles asked himself everyday: was he ever going to be able to do the same?, he was afraid to admit that he wasn't ready to let go, so he wrote it down insted.

"I have asked myself everyday if i'll ever be able to move on to a diffrent life just like you have?, but the answer it's always to same.... No.  


I won't be able to do that, it's not as easy for me to move on as it has been for you.I guess that's my fault for getting attached way too fast and way too deep, and if i'm being completely honest you still fill up my days.

Whenever i see you smile or joke around the padlook i can't help but laugh and smile myself, seb always tells me i'm torturing myself but i've always been a masoquist, so not yet, i'm still not ready to let go like the fool that you told me i was.... you were right.

Max a year has passed and you've moved on, but i can't swallow the words that linger in my mouth whenever i see you with him.... 

I'm Not Fine"

Tusday, 08 October 2019

A new Month has gone by and so has another season, his first season with Ferrari he should be out and celebrating With his Friends or even with Seb and kimi, but instead here he was: fixing up his bedroom trying to find an anwser or maybe he was searching for something new.

Like cleaning could help him pick up his pieces and be himself again, but even after he finished cleaning his entire aparment he still got this overwhelming feeling of having to do something, so before he knew it he was moving around and dancing for no reason. And he watched as another night of his ended with tears in his eyes and with a heavy heart.

Beacuse Now even if more days, more moths and even another year were going by, he still can't smile and reminisce while he looks back at the memories.

Now it's been three years and Now they are both friends, life has passed and new people have gone out and come into both of their life's, so charles takes his diary and writes one last page about Max and him.

"Three years have gone now, between the meaningless jokes and back and foth converstaions, between us and everyone else.  


I stil pretend to be fine, i pretend to be numb, i still try to smile and i try to leave your shadow behind but...I keep thinking about our last moment together and the last words we said that day a plain take care that broke my heart and maybe even my soul.  


And even after all of that, i'm still stading here like a fool and i can't still swallow the words that linger in my mouth.

I'm Not Fine"  
Friday, 08 October 2021

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, i got inspired by ne of my favorite songs and this came out.
> 
> Also english it's not my first language so if theres any mistake i'm sorry :(


End file.
